


Owning Him(D)

by manuhale13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Dom Dean, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Sub Castiel, Temperature Play, Top Castiel, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manuhale13/pseuds/manuhale13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak falls for his new boss. But his boss has more than what meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically fluff and smut. Updates will be daily! ;)work is Un-beta'd. ♥  
> this is not how BDSM stuff works, should not be considered as ideal representation of that. I have no practical knowledge about it! This is totally based on my readings and my perception of it. Also it might seem like they get into kinkier stuff pretty fast since i just pointed out they have been in it for months so more comfortable with diving into it. I did that to get into naughtier bits fast and I regret nothing. lol. This is only fluff and smut. Also this is NOT based on '50 shades' so DO NOT COMPARE IT TO THAT! PLEASE! Feedback is always welcome but rude comments are not. If you hated it dont waste your precious time commenting about it. Happy reading.

Castiel was practically running on the street. He had an interview today and he didn't want to be late. First impression is the last impression. Also it was a great opportunity for him and he didn't want to lose it. He flailed through the street before finally reaching the the door. He checked his watch. Thankfully, he wasn't late.

He went to the receptionist's desk. There was a brunette with curly hair and a mischievous look in her eyes. He went to her for inquiries. "Hey, I'm Castiel Novak. I'm here for an interview."  
  
"Please wait for a few moments while I check. Yes, you do have a interview Mr. Novak. Pleass go to 5th floor. Search for Sam Winchester's office. You won't have trouble finding his office. If you do, ask someone there. They will help you."  
  
"Okay. Thankyou."Castiel went to the lift and pressed the button for the 5th floor. When he got there, he searched for Sam Winchester's office. It was not very far from the lift. He opened the door and asked the permission to enter.

"Come in." Was the reply.  
  
Castiel entered the office. First thing he noticed was that Sam Winchester was tall. He was about to sit in his chair. He had long hair and a sweet smile on his lips that showed his dimples. He looked at him and gestured him to sit.  
  
"So, you are Castiel Novak." Sam stated casually.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Lets get on with this interview. Shall we?"  
  
The interview went surprisingly well. "Well you do have very impressive work experience and the previous places you have worked also speak very highly of you. I think you will be well-fitted for the job. As you are aware you have to work as an assistant to my brother Dean."  
  
"Yes. I am aware of it and I will try my best to not disappoint you." Castiel was much relieved that he got the job. 'Winchester & Sons' was a very well reputed company. This would do great for his career. Presently he was doing a victory dance in his mind.  
  
"Okay, you can join from tomorrow."  
  
They discussed the pay scale and then Castiel left the building grinning from ear to ear. Tomorrow it begins.

Castiel was humming to himself next day while he got ready for his first day at work. He was wearing a black suit with blue colored tie and his trenchcoat. The trenchcoat was kind of security blanket for him. Despite Gabriel always making fun of it, he liked it. Unlike yesterday, he was right on time. He went to office and searched for the office he was supposed to work at. He soon found Dean Winchester's office. He knocked and waited for reply. A voice replied "Come on in!" He opened the door and HOLY SHIT!  
  
There was a man dressed in a well-tailored, elegant navy blue three piece suit who would definitely make handsomest of models jealous without even trying to. He had high cheekbones, a square and chiseled jawline, well-propotioned nose, pouty full lips and huge almond shaped eyes in a lovely shade of green. His face also had scattering of freckles that only managed to make him look even more gorgeous. Handsome did not do justice to him. At all! Castiel was damned.

"You must be Cas." Dean stated when he looked at him.  
  
"Yes sir. I will be your assistant from today."  
  
"Hmm. Please come inside, I will let you know about the work that you are supposed to do." Castiel swallowed and went near him. He has always been interested in both sexes but suddenly he was _very_ interested in his boss. This was not good. Also he totally was out of Castiel's league. He probabbly already had some curvy, blonde, celebrity girlfriend. Something Castiel would never be. Castiel sighed inwardly and tried to concentrate on the what his boss was saying rather than those mouth-watering lips.

♥♡♥♡♥

Dean Winchester was a hard worker and so was expected from his employees. It took a while but Castiel got used to it. Dean was very demanding and expected nothing but perfection. It just added to the hotness. Castiel was crushing on him badly. In between the work, he would always take time staring at his boss.  
  
He had probably memorized every curve, every line of that face. Five months passed like this. Sometimes Dean would look at him while he did that. And at times Castiel had caught him blatantly checking him out. But Dean's face remained void and it would be over soon. Moreover, he never said anything about that to Castiel. So, even though he was caught many times, he was safe. Until one day when Dean asked him to stay a bit longer. Only said that he wanted to discuss something. Castiel was getting very curious and anxious. Finally, when the his work was over, he went to Dean's office.

Dean was wearing his shirt, vest and tie while the coat was on back of his chair. "Have a seat"  
  
Castiel did as he was told so. His heart was beating very fast with nervousness and curiosity. Dean quietely studied him for a while. "So, do you want me?"  
  
Castiel was taken aback with the bluntness of the question. He paled and swallowed nervously. He couldn't find the words to reply. Dean looked at him dangerously which shouldn't be this hot and continued "You think I didn't notice how you keep staring at me. You are not as subtle as you think. Or probably you just don't care. Hmm? Now I asked you a question and you are supposed to answer that. Do you want me?"  
  
Castiel swallowed again and finally answered "Yes, I do"  
  
Dean smiled, just a small sexy curve of his lips. "Good to know the feeling is mutual. But there is stuff about me I would like you to know. If you are interested, come with me to my apartment and we'll talk about it now. So, what is it gonna be?"  
  
Castiel nodded and said "I wanna do it. I'll go" Dean got up, pulled on his coat and gestured Castiel to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean lead Castiel to his black 1967 Chevy Impala and motioned him to get inside. As soon as Castiel was inside, his heart was beating wildly in his chest. This was totally not how he imagined his day to be. Dean drove back to his apartment. Castiel would peek a look at him every now and then but Dean's face always remained fixated on the road and void of any expressions. They reached the apartment and Castiel followed him without a word.

The apartment was as luxurious and posh as Castiel had expected. It was decorated with simplicity yet still managed to look classy. Dean motioned him to sit on the black leather couch. Dean took off and put his coat at a chair nearby and removed his tie and vest and opened few buttons at top making Castiel's mouth water at the sight of revelation of beautifully tanned skin dusted with freckles. Dean went to the kitchen and brought two beers. He came and sat beside Castiel and offered one to him. Castiel accepted it. They started drinking and after some time, Castiel decided to begin the conversation. "So. What did you want to talk about?" 

"Well, I'm gonna come directly to the point. Do you have any knowledge about BDSM?"  
  
'Oh!' It kind of made sense now that Castiel thought about it.  
  
"Ummm, I have no practical knowledge on the subject but I do have some idea about what it is. So yeah i know about it."  
  
"Thats good to know because I practice it. As a Dominant. I'm sure you are aware with that term even if you have faint knowledge about BDSM. If not I'm willing to explain everything about it. Look man I would love to pursue relationship with you. With or without that! And I'm not forcing you to have that sort of relationship with me. I am interested in you even if you refuse to that. But I did not want to keep anything from you. If we are to have a relationship, you should know everything about me. That was the reason I decided to tell you about it. Its totally your call Cas." Dean finished and looked at Castiel expectantly.  
  
Huh. Dominant. It kind of suited him. Castiel can do with that. He has always being willing to experience new things. If it did not suit him, he would refuse to go any further. But Dean being in total control of him? That was HOT! It was nothing but another turn-on for him that he didn't knew existed till now. By now he knew Dean enough to know that Dean will not hurt him. He knew that beneath the 'soldier' Dean was a caring, loving, genuinely sweet guy. He has seen him talking to Sam enough time. Sam was one of the few people that Dean was comfortable enough to be himself, all guards dropped. Still it will take a _lot_ of trust from his side if he decided to do this. Was he gonna go with this? Probably _yes _.__ Castiel smiled confidently and said "I think I would like to try this. Let's do it!"  
  
Dean looked at him sternly. "Well, we would have to discuss limits and preferences. Its not possible for you to know at once what you will be into and what not. But I still need to know what comes under 'absolute no' for you. What can trigger you? And you need to know about mine. Since you are new at this, I will talk about every scene before we do it and you will tell me if you are even slightly bothered with anything. Conversation is very important in this."  
  
"Okay. You can trust me to voice my opinion if there is something I'm not comfortable with. It would be best if you talk about it before doing it straight away while I am new at this. It will take time for me to get used to it. I cant tell you about my entire list of preferences but I can let you know what I absolutely don't want. Like nothing involving extreme pain, and no exchange of bodily fluids except saliva and come; and this will be absolutely exclusive!"  
  
Dean chuckled at that. "I'm _never_ gonna cut, choke, or burn you. You can take my word for it! I'm totally not into any of that. And what made you think I would share you with anyone? Or even let anyone look at you? You might be unaware untill now but I'm _very_ possessive." Dean stated with a proud smirk.  
  
"Now, as far as preferences. We will have to work over them in time. Like I can give you suggestions and you can let me know whether you would want to try them or not. Also we can try stuff and if you are uncomfortable you can safe word and we won't be trying that. If you like it, we can explore more into it. Hmm?"  
  
"Yes, that sounds good. I think I can work with that." Castiel nodded.  
  
"I'm absolutely not into blood-play, breath-play, beastiality, watersports or scat play. What do feel about being bound?"  
  
"Umm, I guess we can try that. And I have no problem with toys." Castiel blushed with admission.  
  
"Good. What about blindfold?"  
  
"That will be okay too."  
  
"Erotic spanking?"  
  
Castiel blushed even more at hearing that and nodded. "Umm, uh yes would like to give it a try, but I'm not into too much pain. So nothing extreme."  
  
Dean chuckled at that. "Don't worry. I'll start slow. I know you are new to this." Castiel smiled.

"Also. I'm clean and have medical records to prove it. What about you?"  
  
"Yes I am clean too. I took them recently." Castiel replied. "Thats good. I'll take your word for it. Just one more thing before we get started. Your safe word. What will it be? We will also use traffic system. Green means everything is alright, yellow for slowing down and talking about it, and red to stop."  
  
"Okay. My safe word will be 'Thursday'."  
  
"Very good. My safeword will be 'Impala'. Now go to the bedroom and wait for me. I'll be there in a minute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in next one! ;) Stay tuned and it would be lovely if you leave comments about how you feel about it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

Dean instructed Castiel to wait for him in his bedroom and provided directions for the room. Dean waited for sometime on the couch so that Castiel would compose himself. He usually did scenes at clubs or his playroom. But then, those were trained submissives. Castiel was totally new at this and had no practical knowledge about it. He did not want to overwhelm him with anything or trigger him somehow. Also this was unlike those one-night stands, he was going to start a relationship with Cas, that required him to start very slowly and carefully with him. It was more natural if it were to start as a regular relationship, hence bedroom was more appropriate for their first time together rather than his playroom.  
  
Finally Dean got up and left for the bedroom. Castiel was sitting on the bed and it was evident that he was nervous. When Dean started walking towards him, Cas' eyes snapped up to him. They were wide, and he kept licking his lips nervously. He stood up when Dean reached near him. Funny thing that Dean noticed absently was he was still in his trenchcoat. Well, he would have to remedy that now.  
  
They stood there staring at each other for some time. Deep blue boring into forest green. Finally, Dean took the initiative. He cupped Cas' face with both hands, inching towards him slowly. He brushed his lips lightly along Cas' then started kissing him gently. It was slow, unhurried, and gentle, like he was exploring his mouth, getting to know it. Cas kissed back in the same intensity. When they parted, Dean rested his forehead against Cas'. "Been wanting to do that for a long time now."  
  
Dean started kissing him again, this time with more intensity and passion. It was carnal and hungry and Dean was basically devouring him like a starved man. Their tongues fought for dominance untill Cas surrendered. It was so full of raw passion, his hands were gently cupping Cas' face in contrast to his tongue ravaging Cas' mouth. It was just perfect.  
  
When they finally managed to break the kiss, they were both breathless and panting. Dean slipped off his trenchcoat which was followed by his coat. He started opening the buttons one by one but decided not to take off the blue colored tie. It came quite close to the color of Cas' eyes. He took off the shirt but left the tie in its proper place. Now, there was a very shirtless Cas with only a tie above his waist. Dean's cock twitched in his pants at the sight. He gently pushed Cas back on the bed. "We'll be leaving it on for tonight."  
  
Dean straddled his lap and started kissing him along his jaw. Butterfly kisses mingled with little nicks and small strokes of his tongue. He followed the same down the tan column of Cas' neck. He nuzzled Cas' neck to take in his smell. He smelled like citrus and cinnamon with an underlying exotic smell of something that was pure, unadulterated Cas.  
  
He sucked on Cas' pulse point causing a mark to bloom. Then abruptly, he pushed Cas on the bed, pinned both of his hands above his head and started kissing those full lips with great fervour. Cas' breath was increasing with each passing second. He was moaning into the kiss and Dean was swallowing every single of those moans. When he stopped, Cas' lips were fuller and in a darker shade because of the kiss. His cheeks were tinged with red and his eyes were closed. He made a very beautiful sight like that. Dean gave a satisfied smirk, extremely proud of his work.  
  
He kissed his way to the shoulder. Even giving a small peck to the tie adorning Cas' neck on way there. There was a beautiful mark at the place Dean has sucked earlier. Dean bit and sucked at the part near the first one. He then laved at it with his tongue, soothing the bite. He repeated same process many times, creating a series of hickeys from his neck to shoulder. Cas was a writhing mess under ministrations of his mouth now. He leaned back to admire his work and smiled at himself contended with his work.  
  
He kissed Cas again. It was a lot faster, messier and impatient this time. While kissing, his hands roamed downwards to unbuckle and unbutton Cas. With expert fingers he took off the belt and then he pushed his pants and boxers down. He had to break the kiss to take them off completely. He also got rid of Cas' socks soon after it. They had already gotten rid of their shoes before. Then he gave a small peck to Cas' lips and then proceeded to kiss down Cas' torso. He stopped at one nipple. He flicked at it for few times before taking it in his mouth. Cas bucked and moaned in response. He would bite and suck alternatively. Cas was soon reduced to a moaning mess. His hand was pinching and tormenting the other one. He was gonna try and make Cas come just by touching his nipples someday. He took the other nipple in his mouth after sometime and started torturing the other one with his hand. Cas was definitely not able to form coherent sentences now and was making wanton noises.

When Dean had enough, he finally got up and started stripping. Cas opened his eyes as soon as Dean stopped and was looking at him with glazed look in his eyes. He held Cas' gaze untill Cas broke it to stare at his recently bared torso. Cas' eyes were roaming hungrily over broad shoulders and well-developed muscles. After taking off his shirt, Dean unbuckled and then took off his pants and boxers. He reached for the bedside table and opened a drawer to get a bottle of lube. He leaned back and admired Cas for a little. With a sly smirk on his face, he said- "Open your legs."  
  
Cas blushed at the bluntness of that and under Dean's gaze. When he finally did that, Dean opened the lube and coated his fingers generously with it. Dean teased his finger around the rim for a little before he finally pushed in. After fucking him with one finger for sometime, he added a second finger and scissored them. Cas bucking wildly and mewling with pleasure under him. Suddenly two fingers were replaced by three and Cas was mess by now. When Dean removed them, Cas whined at the loss. Dean lubed his cock and then slowly entered him. 

He gently started moving in and out. The slight burn was now diminished to mere uncomfort that was diminishing with each thrust. Soon it paved way to pleasure. He wrapped his legs aroud Dean and was trying to pull him closer, deeper.  
  
"Dean, I'm not gonna break. You can move faster." Cas complained at the slow pace.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Dean! Stop talking and just fuck me harder. Please!"  
  
Dean chuckled. He never expected a shy guy like Cas to be this mouthy in bed. He fisted his hand in the tie to bring them closer and crashed their lips shutting him up effectively. He started thrusting with a harder and faster pace. Cas wanted it hard? He's gonna get it hard! After changing the angles for a few times, he finally found what he was looking for. Cas whined in between the kisses when he started hitting his prostrate with every thrust. He kept kissing Cas, swallowing his moans. Cas scratched his back with blunt nails, this was probably gonna hurt later but it felt so good now that it was totally worth it. Cas was writhing and every nerve in his body was a live wire. Finally he arched his back and came with Dean's name on his lips. Dean followed him after a few thrusts. When he slipped out he was totally spent. He somehow cleaned them and then joined Cas on bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath...

Castiel woke up to a comforting warm body pressed next to him, sore in all the right places. It had been a very long time since he woke up next to someone. He opened his eyes to a smiling Dean. He looked calm and happy. Castiel's heart warmed at that look. "Hey beautiful" Castiel said smiling lazily and Dean groaned and blushed at the compliment. Now that was incredibly cute. He never thought someone like Dean could be made to blush with just a few words.

He cupped Dean's face and kissed him. It was gentle and chaste. "Morning". After that Dean kissed his forehead and went to bathroom. After sometime he came back and opened his closet. Well one of them anyways. He slipped into a pair of boxer briefs and sweat pants after that. Then he pulled on a black tee. He got some more clothes and gave them to Castiel. "There is a spare brush in the bathroom. Wear these. I'll make some coffee and breakfast." When he left Castiel finally made it out of bed and went to bathroom to do his morning duties. He was still sore from the night before and that was constantly reminded of it while walking.

When he came to kitchen in Dean's slightly bigger clothes, he was making eggs. Cas' stomach growled because he didn't have dinner last night. Dean looked at him and smiled. A small, private smile that was reserved for moments like these. "How would you like your coffee?"  
  
"With cream and sugar." Dean added cream and sugar to one cup and only sugar to the other one. Castiel made a mental note of the fact for future use. He passed one cup to Castiel and started drinking his wwhile preparing the eggs. When they started eating their breakfast, Castiel finished them rather quickly. He was hungrier than he thought.  
  
"Umm, I gotta go now or I'll be late at the office."  
  
"Yeah. You can go change into your clothes. You will find all of them in bedroom. I folded them this morning."  
  
Castiel nodded and went to bedroom to change into his clothes. When he went back to kitchen, Dean was still eating his breakfast. As soon as he saw Castiel, he got up and followed him to the door. "See you at the office Cas".  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Can't wait for that." Dean laughed and kissed him again. He tasted like the eggs and the coffee and something distinctly Dean. It was slow and gentle. Castiel smiled into the kiss. When the kiss finally ended, they exchanged their goodbyes and Castiel left with a huge smile splitting his face.

When he reached the office Dean was already there. He was more relaxed and at ease than he was other days. He smiled as soon as he saw Castiel. Castiel grinned back at him. Life was exceptionally good now.

♥♡♥♡♥

Days passed like that. He was used to sleeping at Dean's almost every night by now. Their relationship was getting better and stronger. Dean made sure they had dinner before indulging in their scenes or doing anny other stuff no matter how impatient and handsy Castiel sometimes got. One day, after they finished the dinner, Dean brought a small box wrapped in elegant teal colored wrapping paper as a gift for him. Castiel was genuinly surprised. "Okay. Umm Dean! What is that for?"  
  
"Just open it and I would explain." Castiel took the box from Dean and started unwrapping it. When he got rid of wrapping paper and finally opened the box, a small gasp escaped his lips. Inside was a beautiful platinum chain. It was neither too thick nor too thin, just the right size. But what caught his attention was the small pendant in that. It was a platinum pendant with two initials intricately joined together. The intials were 'D' and 'C'. They were joined so intimately and beautifully that Castiel felt awed. "Wow, its beautiful." Dean smiled in return.  
  
"I wanted to gift you something that in someway was related to our dynamics. And I also wanted to gift you something as your boyfriend. It took some time to find the appropriate gift for that. Something that was balance of both. And this is what I came up with. As much as I would like to put my collar around your neck, I'm not sure you are ready for that. Also, you may not be comfortble wearing that in public. So I bought a chain instead of that. And yes those are our initials. I'm glad you liked it." Castiel cupped his face and kissed him hard while straddling him.  
  
When he slipped on the chain, he felt closer to Dean than before. It was like a solid proof of their relationship that he could carry everywhere. That night was one of the most memorable nights of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Bottom Dean.

Castiel rarely slept in his own house now. Almost all the time, he ended up at Dean's bedroom or his playroom. This night was not any different. They were much more comfortable with each other now.

He was blindfolded and tied up at the four foster bed in Dean's playroom. His hands were tied, not too tight to restrict the bloodflow but still very snug and restricting every movement of his when he had an urge to touch Dean. His eyes were covered with a black silk scarf that kind of frustrated him because he was not able to look at Dean. Still, he was enjoying it because he never knew what would happen to him next. He was at total mercy of Dean and that was the thrill of it. Dean had not talked about it saying this was a surprise. And then asked him a million times to safeword if he was not okay with anything. 

Presently Dean was kissing along his neck and shoulders. He was busy sucking marks along Castiel's shoulder. Castiel knew by now that Dean had a thing for marking his body. Dean would look so proud and happy when he would catch a sight of them.  
  
Dean trailed down to suck and nibble at one of his nipples. It pebbled under Dean's ministrations. When the bud hardened, Dean fastened a nipple clamp. Cas hissed and bucked in response. They were tight enough to cause a small amount of pain but not too painful either. The tightness was perfectly balanced. He repeated the same thing to the other one. They were causing exquisite mixture of pain and pleasure causing Cas to prouduce beautiful noises.

He moved further down on Cas placing butterfly kisses here and there. He ignored Cas' hard cock altogether and started kissing and licking his inner thighs. Castiel whimered and moaned "Please D..."  
  
"Please what baby?"  
  
"Touch me!" Castiel whined in return.  
  
"But I am touching you. Aren't I?"  
  
Castiel made a complaining noise at that and then begged. "Please touch my cock Dean. Please..." Dean moved up his body and kissed him on lips, effectively making him quiet. "Shh baby. Just wait a little more." Castiel nodded at that not wanting to complain more. Dean moved down on him again kissing and licking.

He got off of Cas and prepared himself as quietly and quickly as he can. Cas complained at the loss of touch but Dean talked him into waiting for some more. He then spread Cas' thighs and started opening him up. After being satisfied, he got a vibrator and pushed it inside Cas in one go. Cas thrashed and moaned loudly at that. He turned on the toy and made sure Cas' prostaste was receiving every vibration. He knew his boy won't last longer now. He straddled Castiel hips, took his dick in his hand and sunk down at once. Cas screamed in response. It was overwhelming. It was too much. He won't last a single second now. Then Dean started kissing him and riding his dick slowly. "Shh baby. I know its hard. But don't you dare come now!" Castiel whimpered but nodded.  
  
Dean soon increased his speed. Cas was biting into Dean's lips to stop himself from coming. Dean was riding him hard and he was holding on to dear life so he won't come. Finally Dean had mercy on him and said "Come for me. Now!" Saying that he immediately removed the clamps. This caused blood to flow back. The last straw. The pleasently torturous vibrations inside him, his dick wrapped in velvety tight heat of Dean's ass and now his overly sensitised nipples being subject to more torture. It was too much! Cas threw his head back, arched into Dean, howling while he came. Dean was coming shortly after him, clenching around him panting hard. When Castiel came back to his senses Dean was lying exausted above him still panting. After a few moments Dean got off and removed his blindfold and restraints. When he opened his eyes Dean was smiling down at him. "Hey baby."

Cas was looking at him with a sated, happy look on his face. Dean managed to somehow get him to drink some water. He needs to stay hydrated and this scene was kind of draining for him. Then he got some wipes and cleaned them both. When he finally got into bed, Cas immediately snuggled him. Cas was kind of a cuddle-slut. Dean loved it.

"How are you now Cas?"

"Never felt better Dean. It was great!"

"No, you were great Cas. You did so good for me baby. I'm proud of you."

Cas smiled against crook of his neck and they drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this this one...

They were both lying on bed. Cas' head was on Dean's chest. Dean was gently running his fingers through Cas' hair. As always, they were talking. It was impossible for Dean to keep his mouth closed for long. Their talks ranged from movies to weather to actors to sports to the best burger joint. And pie! Dean loved pies. Infact 'love' was an understatemt for what they had. Dean was very much capable of making Cas envious just by eating. He swore Dean did it intentionally, going by the noises he would make while eating pies.

Today they were talking about Dean's past relationships (or contracts!? whatever). "So. How did you get into all this?"  
  
"Well. The credit for that goes to Benny."  
  
Castiel turned around so he was facing Dean now. He narrowed his eyes. "And who is this Benny person may I ask?" Castiel asked venomously surprised at his reaction. He was curious but he couldn't help feel jealous about anyone who came near his Dean.  
  
Derek quirked his lips and answered- "Benny is my bestfriend. He is also co-owner of one a club in this field. We were close friends untill the day we got drunk and took our relation to a whole new level. Thats one of the best past relationships. Also I've always known Benny was into kinky shit. While we were in relation, he took me to a club on his birthday once. He introduced me to the lifestyle. I subbed for him for sometime. Then I realised that is not what I wanted so he helped me train as a Dom. He is very good Dom. We were in a relationship for sometime. Then both of us realised we were not into it."

Cas pouted at him. The mere thought of Dean being with someone else filled him with rage. Dean looked at him with an amused expression on his face.

"Hmm. You look cute when you get jealous. I wanted to be a Dom because I liked taking control and also taking care of others. The power dynamics were interesting but the actual appeal was giving the aftercare I guess. Also the trust that one person puts into another. "

"Uh huh. Well I definitely like being taken cared for by you. And I trust you with everything now." Cas snuggled closer.  
  
"So, you only subbed for Benny?"  
  
"Yeah. Only him. Even when I became a Dom, I still subbed for him sometimes. And probably the only person I ever will. Unless you want to try it?"  
  
"I'm pretty happy and contended with they way things are. Also I have no interest in it."  
  
"Hmm. What makes you like it?"  
  
"Losing control on everything for one. I can be a total control-freak at times. Giving it all up is kind of liberating in its own way. Its funny I feel free while being bound by you but thats just how I feel. You help me be just me, without any mask or pretence. And you are _hot_ while you are in charge like that."  
  
Dean smiled and placed a kiss on Cas' head.  
  
"We can visit there sometime if you want to."

Cas' head snapped up and he looked into Dean's eyes. "I'm not gonna be parading naked in some underground sex dungeon. You got that?" Dean couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"okay! First of all its not undeground. And secondly, what made you think I wanted to share you baby? You're mine! Only I get to touch you, only I get to see you naked, only I get to hear those lovely wanton noises you make and only I get to make you come. You understand that!?"

"Yes I do. You possesive, territorial bastard " Castiel teased him.

"I have a private room in there, even without cameras. They always have cameras for safety though. I am an exception. Benny trusts me."

"Well I don't have problem with that."

"Baby you gotta see toys in there. Benny takes great care of it. Mmm, I was thinking about binding you and tickling you for hours in there. Or strapping you on a bench and have a machine fuck you for hours. Would you like that?". Cas groaned when his dick twitched in interest at the thought of it.  
  
"You know that I would love that. But stop talking like that. I need my beauty sleep and have loads of work tomorroww. Also my boss is a tightass".

"Um hmm. Don't worry about him babe, I'll take care of it for you ."  
Dean kissed him goodnight and they drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone like a club scene!?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. There will be smut in next chapter.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?"

"I wanna take you out on a date. We've been at it for months but we haven't been on a date yet. Which totally sucks!"

Now that Dean thought about it, he realised that its true. They haven't been out on a date which was very strange. It should be remedied soon. "Huh! You're right Cas. Pick me up at seven this weekend."

"Now you're talking!" Castiel chirped happily and kissed Dean. They continued their breakfast and Dean talked more than necessary as always. Cas was used to it by now. More like fond of it. He would feel weird if Dean was quiet. Dean's overtalking made up for Castiel's lack of it. He had always been awkward and uncomfortable around people while Dean was a social butterfly. They contrasted perfectly.

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥

As per the time, Castiel was at his doorstep picking him up for their first date. Castiel was wearing black jeans with navy blue half-sleeved shirt. Dean was clad in blue jeans, black AC/DC shirt, a blueplaid over that and a brown leather jacket.

It was Castiel who was picking Dean up in his golden Lincoln Continental. It was a gift from Gabriel. He had a rather flashy taste in cars. When Dean saw it for the first time, he whiseled and then teased Castiel by repeatedly calling it 'pimp mobile'. Castiel had frowned and pouted but Dean sure had a lot of fun while doing that.

Eventually Castiel ignored his boyfriend gives and paid all his attention to driving. He liked it no matter how much Dean teases him. He finally reached his favorite burger joint. Yeah! Burger joint. He wanted his first date eating burgers and pies. If Dean wanted to date someone who would take him to a fancy French or Italian restaurant then he can date someone posh for that! This was him and he won't change.

Castiel ordered burgers and fries while Dean asked for burgers and a pecan pie. 

They chatted while waiting for their order.  
Their order came soon. Dean made happy noises while eating his burgers.

"Mmm. So there are the ones you cheat on me with!? Gotta say dude, these are great! You do have good taste."

"Well yes! I admit I have great taste. You should see my boyfriend some day." Cas replied with a smile tugging on his lips.

Dean's eyes snapped up to his and he blushed beautifully with a small, genuine smile playing on his lips.

♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥  
  
After finishing their meal, they decided to watch 'Star Trek Into Darkness'. Castiel babbled about Benedict Cumberbatch the entire time. It turns out he was quite a fan. They even fought about color of his eyes. The evening was as lovely as it could get. Castiel drove them back to Dean's house where they made love and cuddled untill the sleep came.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bathroom smut!?

Dean's bathroom was huge! There is no other word for it. There were two sinks, one tub, much space and that amazing shower. That was the favorite thing on Cas' part. The most weird thing was probably the large mirror. Who would want to watch themselves taking a bath? One day though, Cas had chance appretiated it.

♡♥♡♥♡♥♡

After taking their shower, they were making out in the bathroom, still wet when Dean decided to take it to another level. He walked them towards the mirror and turned Cas so that Cas was facing the mirror and Dean was behind him. He was kissing and nibbling on Cas' neck while holding his gaze in the mirror.

Watching Dean do this to him was turning him on more than anything. It was intimate on a whole new level. When he finally managed to take his eyes off Dean and had a look at himself, he was shocked. He had never seen himself this way. He was still dripping wet from the shower. His cock hard and flush against his stomach. His face! His face had the most lusty, wanton, lewd expression he has ever seen. This was too much.

"Dean please!"

Dean stopped ravishing his neck and locked eyes with him on the mirror.

"If this is too much baby, use your safeword. If not, I'm not gonna stop."

Dean held him close and started running his hands all over Cas' body. They stopped at Cas' nipples. He took them both in between his thumb and forefinger and pinched hard. Cas moaned and arched into Dean. Closing his eyes and throwing his head over Dean's shoulder.

"Baby. Open your eyes."

Cas groaned but managed to open them somehow.

"Look at how sensitive they are baby. So good. So good for me. God! You're beautiful Cas you know that? You're gorgeous."

Cas managed to blush at the compliment.

His one hand drifted downwards to grab Cas' cock. He started stroking him fast and hard while his other hand continued tormenting his nipples. He was panting hard. His expression were even more debauched now. Watching Dean do this to him, watching every shift of wanton expressions on his was more than anything he had ever experienced. His cheeks were tinged pink, his lips were parted and he was panting hard. His pupils were diluted, black almost swallowing the deep blue. He was very close now.

"You can come anytime you want. You deserved to see this! See what I see everytime. You're so perfect baby. So perfect."

Cas came with a loud moan. Closing his eyes and throwing his head back. Dean pumped him through it.

He stood there for some time, trying to catch his breath and completely supported by Dean. His knees were jelly. Dean was placing small butterfly kisses on his shoulder. When he was finally able to stand on his own, he turned around and kissed Dean deeply. Dean was still hard. His hand drifted towards Dean's cock and he started stroking him slowly.

When they finally broke the kiss, Cas got down on his knees. He licked Dean's cock from base to tip on the underside. Swirled his tongue around and then flicked it across the slit before taking it inside his mouth. He looked through his lashes upwards to see the beautiful faces Dean made. His mouth was open and his breathing was ragged. He started bobbing his head up and down and massaged Dean's balls with his hands. It was evident Dean was close now. Dean fisted his hands in Cas' hair and started fucking his face. Cas let him control the pace. His hips stuttered and Dean came while throwing his head back. Cas swallowed the bitter taste. Dean pulled him up and kissed him hard.

"Baby thanks for the lovely orgasm but if you don't leave now, you'll be late."

"You can always punish me. Bend me across that table and spank me."

"Sounds tempting. Though, be careful what you wish for."

Cas kissed him goodbye before leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut with temperature play.

Cas was lying on the bed in their playroom. He was bound at his hands and blindfolded. Dean was placing gentle, wet kisses over his entire body. He was deliberately being slow, placing lazy kisses randomly. Cas was muttering 'please' continuosly for the past hour. He could be a really impatient brat sometimes. Dean still took his time.

Dean left the the bed and went outside after letting him know about it. Cas hated it when he was alone. He needed Dean's touch. Not needed, craved it desperately. Like a drug addict. But he also wanted to make Dean proud. He would be good for Dean. He would wait.

It was few minutes but seemed like hours to Cas when Dean finally returned. There was some noise but Cas couldn't place it. That was untill he felt an ice cube rubbing over his nipple. "Ahhh." Dean's sinful mouth latched on the other one and started kissing and nibbling. The wet heat of Dean's mouth was complete contrast to the cold hard ice cube on the other one, and he had sensitive nipples. He was already moaning shamelessly when Dean switched them. Now Dean's warm mouth was lashing at his cold nub and his overly sensitive one was subjected to ice cube. Cas screamed and bucked into him, he never wanted this to end. Dean continued his sweet, vicious torture for some time. Cas' cock was harder than ever and was leaking continuosly.

Dean straddled him and started running cubes randomly over his body. Occasionly flicking his overly abused nipples, one touch was enough to make his scream now. Finally Dean got off him.

He settled between Cas' legs and spread his legs wide. He prepped him with two fingers. Then he took an ice cube and inserted it in Cas' hole, but after making sure the hard edges have melted. He didn't want to hurt his baby. Finally he took Cas' cock in his mouth. Cas arched into him while screaming due to combined effect of ice and Dean's mouth. Dean's mouth was not the regular temperature. It was hind of hot. Not the usual warm but more than that.

Dean was gonna kill him. He continued his torment, sucking his cock with that illegal, extra warm mouth while he kept inserting cubes into him. It was after seven cubes that Dean stopped, he kissed Cas on the mouth hard and fast. Dean tasted like coffee? That would explain the temperature of Dean's mouth. They kissed for sometime and after that Dean lined his lubed cock at Cas' hole. Most of the cubes had already melted. He pushed inside at once. Dean felt schorching hot inside him.

"Fuck baby! You have no idea how you feel like!" Dean groaned into his ear. He started thrusting in a rough pace. The coolness before was complete opposite to his warm cock. It was beyond amazing. He started kissing Cas again. It was not long before Cas came clenching around him, forcing his orgasm too. They kept lying there, panting before Dean finally unbound him.


	10. Chapter 10

It has been ten months since they started dating. Things were going extremely well with them. Dean never thought he would be enjoying commited relation with someone. Cas was also one of the most generous, kind, friendly, and sweet-natured person Dean had ever seen.

Cas had met most of his family too. Everyone loved him. John and Mary had approved him during their first meeting and Sam had awlays liked him. He and Sam would team-up to tease Dean which always resulted in pouting from Dean's side. Dean had met Gabriel who was Cas' elder brother. They bonded over their shared love for 'Dr. Sexy' earning judgy eyes from their brothers.Things have definitely progressed between them and he intended to take them up to another level.

He was going to ask Cas to move in with him. He had tried a lot of times and failed miserably. He couldn't get it out and Cas would give him weird and concerned looks after that.

♥♡♥♡♥

Things have been running smoothly in their relation but Dean seemed like he was about to ask him something but then he would close up and then totally decide against it. Cas wanted to confront him but he did not want to pressure Dean into anything. So he decided to give Dean time. He would be there to talk about it when Dean decides he wants to. He just hoped that Dean was not going to break up with him. That will be difficult for him to deal with. Not only because of the relationship but also his job. That would cause a lot of complications. He didn't want that! Things were almost perfect now and he hoped they would continue to be the same.

When Cas reached office today, Dean was giving him grave looks.

"Cas I need to talk to you about something. We are going out for dinner tonight!" Dean stated curtly.

Nope. That didn't sound good. At all! They always said something like that before breaking up right!? He only nodded at that. He did not want to create any drama in the office. He would rather prepare himself now.

♥♡♥♡♥

They were at a restaurant nearby and Cas was quieter than usual. Which was odd. They were both awkwardly fidgeting while eating their dinner. As soon as it was finished Dean decided to just go through it.

"So. Its been awhile since we are dating. Things are going exceptionally well."

"Uh huh. I agree with you there. And??"

Dean fidgeted some more, drank his water before finally blurting it out.

"I think I'm in love with you and would really like it if you moved-in with me!" Dean swallowed nervously as soon as words left his mouth.

Cas stared at him for a few moments awestruck.

"So you're not breaking up with me! And you're.. you're in _love_ with me? Wow!"

"Why would I break-up with you Cas? I should pull you across my knees and spank you for thinking about it. And not the fun kind that you like. Ain't getting rid of me that easily!"

Cas shivered at the threat "Uh. Nevermind! I'm stupid and I think too much. But this is great. I would love to move in with you! And i've been in love with you for quite awhile. But I didn't tell you because I didn't want to scare you."

Dean smiled in return and leaned across the table to give Cas a chaste kiss.

"Lets go home Cas..."  
♥♥♥♥♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats all folks! ♥ its a Destiel version of a Sterek fic that I wrote...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm a hopeless sap.

# Epilogue

Dean had been acting weird for the past few days, Cas had seen him talking in hushed tones with Sam and which always ended as soon as one of them saw him. He tried bringing it up but Dean always managed to change the topic one way or the other. There was nothing wrong with their relation as of now, infact it had been the best time of his life. So he wasn't worried about that. Dean's suspicious behaviour left him confused.  
  
The answer to the question came sooner than he anticipated and Castiel could not possibly have been prepared for it.  
  
It was weekend and they had just finished their dinner and the dishes. Cas was in mood for movie night. While he was going through dvds, Dean escaped into their bedroom only to return after a minute. He had a determined look on his face, Cas noticed after he had picked out the dvd. He narrowed his eyes at Dean and moved cautiously towards him.  
  
"Dean, you okay?! You have been acting quite strange for the past few days. If there is something bothering you, we can talk about it."  
  
Dean's face remained completely neutral, not giving away anything. He looked like a soldier going to a war. He didn't reply to the question but moved closer to him. When he was in front of him he dropped down carefully to one knee, his right hand escaping into his  
sweats' pocket. This _couldn't_ be what he was thing right?! His hand came up slowly holding a black velvet box. A gasp escaped Cas' throat as soon as he opened it. Inside was a platinum band with their initials engraved on it.  
  
Dean cleared his throat. "Umm I'm no good at chick-flick moments but you're the best fucking thing to ever happen to me! I can't imagine having a life without you now. God! I love you baby, to the core. Please... Marry me?"  
  
Tears brimed in Cas' eyes. Nothing with Dean has been ordinary but _this_ was beyond surreal. He lunged forward, burrowing his head in Dean's neck muttering a litany of _yesyesyes_. Dean chuckled before pulling him in for a kiss. It was short as Dean pulled away to put the band on his finger. He took out another identical one and Cas returned the favour.  
  
They got married next month and were gifted with tickets for a month long trip to Europe for their honeymoon by Sam.  
  
♥♡♥♡♥♡♥♡♥  
  
:D

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave a comment if you liked it or have some ideas I can write about in it?! If possible.


End file.
